borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lv. 70 Mordechai?! What is this?
What is going on here? I just started playing co-op recently, although have all characters at Lv.50 and a few 2.5 playthroughs with hundreds of rare weapons. Some guy pops in as Mordechai and is listed as Level 70 with ridiculous weapons...crazy, ridiculous destroy all in one burst of explosive nastiness stuff - just a total KNOB as well, shooting all co-op characters repeatedly and stuff like this. I was completely unaware that you could mod weapons on PS3, and what is with the level cap of 70? Anyone else see this sort of thing? Really, if I could make a suggestion to Naruto, the level 70 dude, why don't you just go play with yourself - pun intended - or learn to play nicely with the other kids. Cheers. -----------------my guess is that he modded/hacked somehow. i'm not enough of a tech guru to explain it, but with the amount of time you have invested in the game and that is the 1st time you've seen sumpin like that its got to be too good to be true. there is a new lvl cap coming with the 3rd dlc pack, but that isn't even out yet, and a date of release hasn't even been released yet...!!! i like to play the right way, as it seems you do too, but there's always gonna be someone who didn't get enough hugs from mommy who just wants to screw it up for everyone else... but you know why he had to do that(?), b/c he sucks at the game normally, hahahaha, so the laugh is on him... holla das joker 20:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC)dasjoker xbl - I hi haterI Okay, so now I know that you can increase your level cap to 70 and create your own "hacked" weapons using the willowtree editor. Just seems like it would kill the experience, but to each their own. ---- ya, i don't get it either... i enjoy the suspense. i mean, bottom line, i don't think you can hit lvl 50 or playthrough 2 without findin some kick @$$ weapons. whatever... they're all the kids who left their training wheels on till they were 13 cause they couldn't figure out how to do it the right way... das joker 22:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC)das joker ^^^Ignorance at its finest. ^^^ Anonymous trolling at its finest.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of some guy my hubby works with that brags about his modded out 360 and PS3 all the time and how he can kill people very easily with them, but to me "A true gamer is one who can take out the enemy without the help of modded weapons and/or characters." I mean really come on, modding out your console just to win shows how much you suck at the game your playing. lol 22:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC)" 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree, there's no point in playing a game if you're going to mod everything where you can 1-hit kill like that, it just breaks the whole experience of a game. He also shouldn't have been a jerk to his team like that either, teams are supposed to help each other out. Luckily I myself have never experienced anyone like that while playing online, and I truly am sorry that you have had to. Abyss Raider 23:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can one-shot 90% of enemies in the game with a bessie and a sniper COM...just saying. NOhara24 23:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hahah alright you got a point. Abyss Raider 00:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) This thread should have started 6 months ago... 00:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok first, Mordecai! not Mordechai! Second, he's a modder, no doubt about it. It ain't pretty but they are people we have to deal with, don't let those @$$ holes ruin the game for you. -Deviate Beaver 05:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Modders are the ones who create new content for a game - mods, such as Unofficial DLCs . People who make 1-hit-kill weapons or change their level to 70 and such are called cheaters. Noob cheaters are easy to spot. 1) If you see a lvl 70 player - he is definetely a cheater. 2) If he uses a gun that is not explosive, but smashes everything to smithereens in 1 shot and is grey in color - thats a stock weapon wih thousands of damage. 3) Does not recieves any shield damage during regular gameplay, and recieves 0 damage from attack in a duel even if his level isnt 3 lvls higher than of his opponent - thats a hacked shield. 4) has a gun that consists only of rarest parts (usually no 5 - see Gun Component Charts) - weapon is constructed/modded with 99.97% probbability. 5) Renamed COM (shown under players name) is a sign of modded COM that can have negative effect on game (negative HP regen and such can cause game to glitch badly) - thou some players rename their favourite COMs just for the fun of it (My siren is Wildcat, and my Hunter is THE SPY :D) Sinael 08:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- These arguments always make me think of politicians in telivised debates; no matter how noble the intent, it always comes down to mudslinging. Those who willingly join other people's games and use their modded/hacked arsenal and prowress blatantly and with disregard to the other players' feelings on the issue are doing wrong by their fellow players, no question about it. But to stereotype either side into a general lump sum ("all modders are noob cheaters" vs "all anti-modders are stuck-up crybabies") is just as wrong on the part of the condemnor. For my part, I enjoy senselessly annihilating everything in my path from time to time. If I played that way "all the time" it would get boring for me, but "once in a while" it's just plain fun to turn on "God Mode" (stock machine gun) and just go at it. I don't happen to play online, but if I did I'd probably bring my modded gun with me and ask the host if they minded; if they did I'd just use my regular guns. Obviously not everyone who mods is this considerate - I may even be in the minority! - but regardless, you can't just assume character judgements on a person purely from empirical observation; to do so would be to emulate the very concepts we so abhor in society (racism, prejudice, fear mongering, divisiveness, etc.). The world is ugly enough out there without turning our passtimes into political battlefields. I think it's past time we put down the mud and realized that all we're accomplishing is clouding our eyes from the real enemy; the Foule Duessa known as apathy. You don't condemn a man for his crimes - that just hardens him, and you in turn. Instead you EDUCATE him, break his learned behavior and teach him to feel for those he has wronged. Only then can he reach true remorse, and more importantly, true repentance. Only then can he be rehabilitated and reintroduced to society. Only then can we actually achieve world peace. On the macro level, so long as War is necessary as a deterrent, peace is elusive. So long as we imprison rather than intervene, humanity will never truly be free of our baser selves. On the micro level, so long as we bicker amongst ourselves, the common goal we all share as players of this game - having fun - is equally unattainable. "We become that which we think about all day long." ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson The post has an incomplete analysis of society and isn't personal observation for most of it. so let me right this wrong if you'd like: 1- we are talking about reprehensible modding and/or cheating, everything that is out of that category is anedoctical, thus isn't worth mentionning 2- unsigned comment said that instead of punishing we should teach. The fact is that we can't teach to someone that don't want to learn. Most of the persons that fit in the reprehensible category can too easily avoid consequences, and so having to learn from their actions. 3- we could go on and say that the problem takes its roots at the flaws of education and parents not caring enough and so on...but it would get meaningless too quickly. The finaly answer is as follow: our actual situation seems the most adapted to our situation; continue to flame about reprehensible cheaters repeatedly, make a list of them and kick them on sight. Maybe when they will reach 14 years old (in 7 years) they will learn their lessons, maybe... Valtiell 16:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreement from here. But: cheaters do veeery rarely learn. And another problem noone will be able to eliminate is the hackers giving stock guns/shields and shredder shredder to fresh-off-the-bus players and telling them they'r all real. I know, only a few do that, but the newbies give them to their friends and they give them to their friends and so on, so around 30% of the people I meet are having obviously hacked gear and think it's real. If the cheaters would just retreat from annoying the real players (GBX could give us a feature to write a server desribtion like "no cheaters" or so) that would be a great solution, noone would bother anymore, but the @$$hats will always go on ruining the game. BreakdancingYoda 16:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I would be inclined to disagree with your points, Valitell. What is "blame worthy" (reprehensible) is entirely subjective; to use the original poster as a HYPOTHETICAL EXAMPLE (I'm not suggesting he or she actually did this, just trying to make a point here), suppose they were cheating themselves - with, say, a hacked omega rose - and the only reason they posted here to "vent" was because the "bad guy" here ("level 70 noob cheater") managed to kill the topic creator. Suppose this were not the "black-and-white," "good vs evil" scenario we all envision when we think of this debate; suppose instead the lines in the sand got blurred. What would that mean about the cheater in question? Was he a good guy, for "beating" the other "reprehensible" cheater? Or was he still the bad guy, because A) he was cheating and B) he "ruined the fun" of the game hoster? Suppose the game hoster insulted his mother, or sexual orientation, or age or education or overall maturity, simply because he seemed to not be playing well? And he just busted out the stock guns as a big "middle finger" response? Surely that doesn't absolve him of acting out of petty revenge, and (let me emphasize this) of course I'm only being HYPOTHETICAL here (I don't know what happened and I don't think the topic creator actually was that way), but the fact remains that we are NOT talking "Reprehensible Evil vs. Absolute Good" when we talk "Cheat vs Anti-Cheat." What are are instead doing, is talking about populist opinion and assumed cultural norms, vs anything that does not adhere or apply to them (whether justifiably or otherwise). And you just. Can't. ASSUME. Guilt. When it comes to something like that. You don't know this man. You don't know his reasons. And you certainly cannot apply one empirical case as an aggregate by which we can unilaterally pass judgment. And before anyone cries "straw man," scroll up and look at the adjectives and insinuations being used to describe this so-called "reprehensible cheater," whom I will remind you has had no PROOF offered against him - these responses are solely due to word-of-mouth from a guy who allegedly was wronged by him: "didn't get enough hugs from mommy"; "sucks at the game"; "they're all kids who left their training wheels on until they were 13"; "maybe when they reach 14 (in 7 years)". Mmmm. Implications of physical or mental immaturity, as well as a lack of "skill" (which is also an ambiguous concept), all because the guy was a "noob cheater." Man, what awesome displays of unparalleled maturity! "Anti-cheaters" truly are the paragons of virtue here. Their moral righteousness really is unquestionable. Screw leaving the game and remaking it, clearly the anti-cheaters are in the right here for their libel; clearly a man is worthy of such abuse, because of the immeasurable pain and suffering he has inflicted upon the world's one true hope for reason and justice. I mean, cheating in a videogame is nearly akin to murder, right? I put that Emerson quote up there, because regardless of our intent, this "argument" (and I'm talking meta-perspective, not simply this thread itself) has utterly and nearly irrevocably sunk to mud-slinging. And it needs to stop. An eye for an eye leaves the world blind. Cliched, yet appropriate. We are becoming the embodiment of everything we seem to hate. All the immaturity, all the bitterness, all the desire to harm "because they deserve it." That attitude leads nowhere except to self-damnation. The "fact" that some people "don't care to learn" is the problem, but not for the reason you stated; it's a problem because we PRESUME it to be a fact, and it becomes a sort of self-fulling prophecy. It literally stems from pessimism; the concept that "man is inherently evil," or else "man is mostly good, BUT..." By assuming there must needs be a Mr. Hyde, you create the perfect catalyst for Dr. Jekyll to "unleash" his baser self to begin with. The cause is over before it begins, because we submit to binary thinking before we even start to process the problem. I do believe the number of truly unrepetentant killers is more than dwarfed by those who thought they had just cause, but soon felt at least some measure of regret for their actions; I also believe that judgment call (whether or not someone is a "lost cause") is not, nor should it be, an easy one to make. All it takes is a single false positive, and capital punishment suddenly looks barbaric, and those who support it, inhuman. Now THAT would be close to a straw man, if not for the fact that at some level, we are emulating that exact process. Someone cheats? Well, screw them, then. Blacklist them, publicly humiliate them, whatever. I mean, they deserve it, right? They cheat without remorse, why show remorse when punishing them? They'll just cheat again anyway. Once a cheat, always a cheat, I say. Serves 'em right to be treated like dirt. They'd do the same to us. Better to kick'em out, adpot a zero-tolerance policy. They'll never learn, so it's "off with their heads" so to speak. Write 'em off, lock 'em out, and throw away the WEP key. Every single time there's one of "those moments" in a movie, those who are adopting that philosophy up there are ALWAYS the "bad guys." Sometimes, they initially seem like good guys though. Sometimes, they WERE good guys, until they hardened themselves - purely in response to what they were dealing with - and slowly, without realizing it, became the new pigs on the animal farm. I'm not calling myself a hero, I'm not saying I'm morally incorrupt (I do cheat, after all), but let's be honest with ourselves here; when reading over our own responses, do we truly like what we see? Is THIS what we want to be? And if "the good fight" necessitates this kind of behavior, this "us or them" attitude, is it truly worth fighting for? I'll say again, this is a GAME. Surely there can be another way, one that does not involve mud-slinging and gross generalizations and social behaviors that mimick the horrible apathy that plagues the real world. Surely, there's no need to become our own worst enemies here. "You must become the change you want to see in this world." ~ Ghandi ---- And after all that, you still don't sign your posts. And I still don't get your point. 09:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No point really, I just get bored sometimes. Yes, it's a GAME. Meaning there are some people who want to enjoy it while playing. And then the cheaters come and ruin all their fun. Nice, paying money for THAT. And don't forget the hacked stuff sometimes causes savefile-corruption. Really, no one would even think about them anymore if the cheaters would just stay with their own and stop ruining the game; but they won't do it. And the cheaters not learning IS a fact. Not a self-fulling prophecy. Even after their saves with tons of real stuff got deleted because of a few hacked guns, they go on hacking. Even if you kick them a felt hundret times, they go on hacking. Even if you talk to them, they'll just go on hacking. Oh, and stop making hypothetical szenarios, because there is always an opposite szenario. BreakdancingYoda 11:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It always bothers me when I see people getting so self righteous about their position. There are arguments, good ones, on both sides. Rather than start the mudsling and that's all it is really, on both sides at this point, why not follow simple social interaction guidelines. People do not hang out with people where they are not welcome...if non modders don't want to play with modders let them know without the name calling. They almost always will leave on their own. If modders don't want to play with non modders the same applies. Just because you are convinced that your position is the "right" position doesn't guarantee that it is. Remember Cromwell's question. Player8410 12:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) If that was so easy, everything would be fine. But the point are the cheaters that ruin the fun, who just want to ruin the fun. The idea is simple, just seperate cheaters and non-cheaters, but some cheaters will go on ruining the fun. And if you think those's position is right, tell all the fresh-off-bus players that met one of those why all their fun of BL was ruined. Tell me an argument (beside "not enough hugs") why ruining newbies' fun is right. Really, no one cares 'bout cheaters when they're not doing anything to ruin non-cheaters' fun. But those who do something to ruin fun of others are a problem, you have to admit that. BreakdancingYoda 13:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Everyone! This all has been said in another thread. besides, does anyone think that by bashing or justifying modding other's opinions will change? NO. There are assholes in everygame. BL is no different. By raging about the amount of ignorant players who use modded "legit" guns, it just pisses modders off that you dislike what they do. I am not a modder but COME ON! At least 10 threads debate this and all of the same arguments are made. This thread shouldn't even exist! It would have been easy to say "lvl 62+ are modded until patch. That's what floats modder's boats" If you look at it in a different way, the fact there still are ignorant newbies means that there are still people just starting the game. Eventually people will need to be mature enough NOT to use god mode weapons and shields but until then, it's really up to them and flaming probrably won't change that. please, stop this debate. 13:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *cough* people that mod are retards *''cough*''-G.T. Lethal Panda 78 01:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC)